Friendship
by SugarSpiceEverything2017
Summary: Based on the Song Concrete Angel. DONT' OWN THE SONG. Read to find out what's it about Thank you :)


Inside a small but shabby home, was a woman with dark brown hair that was cut short with dull black eyes that you could that one look and you were looking at the devil. She was sitting on her bed with her pajamas as she was smoking to calm her down a bit.

She heard the front door be quieting shut which she smirked, her useless spawn had learn her lesson from last time. She sigh why couldn't Kaoru be like her successful brothers

Kaoru Matsubara was 8 years old, she had dark almost black brown hair that reached her shoulders, dull brown eyes and creamy pale skin. She wore a blue jacket with a green shirt that was a little too big on her, short that had holes on the edges of her knees and worn off sneakers but her . . mother refused to buy her any new shoes till she becomes as perfect as her brothers.

She started to walk to school thinking of her life. .

 ** _She walks to school with the lunch she packed_**

 ** _Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_**

 ** _Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_**

 ** _She hides the bruises with linen and lace_**

Kaoru once had the perfect life, She had a father who was very successful and very nice and everything a girl could ask for a dad. Two brothers one older, Dai and a younger one, Shou. Her mother Tokio was once the perfect mother till. . the problems arise between their marriage. This cause Tokio to start to drink and smoke.

It got so bad that Mitsuko (Kaoru's dad) filed for divorce and got custody of his sons, but lost his battle to Kaoru. . Still he and the boys move to a different state and Kaoru got to talk to them every once in a while but still. .

She look to see a blond girl hugging her mother before she cheerily walk to her friends, Buttercup longed for the times to be like before but now she all she could do was wish and hope that it will get better tomorrow. She got pushed aside as two girls one blond with long pigtails and a black haired snickered as they saw her clothing.

Kaoru didn't say anything as she walked up the stairs to her classroom.

 ** _The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_**

 ** _It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_**

 ** _Bearing the burden of a secret storm_**

 ** _Sometimes she wishes she was never born_**

She walked in her classroom and sat in the very back, trying her best to hide herself from everyone. Mrs. Keane was everyone's favorite teacher as she was walking around to make sure everyone was following she notice Kaoru wasn't paying attention she walked up to her and gently shook her shoulders.

Kaoru looked up with fear as she cringed in pain, Mrs. Keane noticed that her arm had dark bruises but she didn't say anything about it, "Kaoru pay attention to class." She said softly as the class started to snicker at Kaoru who only looked down in fear and embarrassment as she nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Keane. . " She merely whispered. . Class resume but Kaoru stayed in the back sometimes she wonder if maybe she should have never been born but then she sigh that was just mean, it was her job to make sure her mother at least eat and drank something that wasn't a smoke or alcohol. . .

 ** _Through the wind and the rain_**

 ** _She stands hard as a stone_**

 ** _In a world that she can't rise above_**

 ** _But her dreams give her wings_**

 ** _And she flies to a place where she's loved_**

 ** _Concrete angel_**

Recess came as Kaoru sat on a bench by herself before she felt a presence beside her. She looked up to see a shaggy dirty blond boy with a nice blue jean jacket, red shirt, blue jeans and some nice sneakers. She saw that he had dark blue eyes, he smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Tsuyoi Hayashi. I saw you by yourself and I wonder if we could hang out sometimes." He introduce himself with a kind understanding smile. Kaoru eye's widen before she smiled at him, yeah she could trust this boy as if he understood her. They started to talk and Kaoru was surprised that his family moved right next door to them.

Kaoru and Tsuyoi talked till recess ended after that they walked to the classroom together as they talked and talked through the school hours. Finally they were walking home when Kaoru smiled at him before she saw her mother outside and her eyes widen with shock.

She gulped, "Are you okay?" Tsuyoi asked. He noticed a woman that was standing outside Karou's home and figure it was her mom but why was she was afraid of her.

"I'll. . I'll see you later." She said as she walked toward her mother who grabbed her arm and shoved her inside the house. Tsuyoi could only watch in despair before he walked toward his own home and went inside.

Later that night Tsuyoi opened his bedroom window to see Karou's room and he saw that Kaoru opened her window as they talked a bit.

 ** _Somebody cries in the middle of the night_**

 ** _The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_**

 ** _A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_**

 ** _When morning comes it'll be too late_**

Suddenly, Karou's bedroom door swung open as Tokio was drunk as she glared at her daughter who looked at her with so much fear in her eyes.

Tokio grabbed her daughter by her arms and shook her as she drunk snarled, "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR FATHER LEFT ME!" she then slapped Kaoru who cried out as she tried to pull away from her mother who only shook her harder. Kaoru looked toward Tsuyoi with fear in her eyes.

Tsuyoi looked back as he watched Tokio grabbed her daughter's chin and made Kaoru look at her.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Tokio snapped again at her daughter before she threw her to the ground and started to beat her to a pulp.

 ** _Through the wind and the rain_**

 ** _She stands hard as a stone_**

 ** _In a world that she can't rise above_**

 ** _But her dreams give her wings_**

 ** _And she flies to a place where she's loved_**

 ** _Concrete angel_**

Tsuyoi only saw shadows of Tokio beating Kaoru, finally the neighbors had enough as someone call 911. Officers came to the house as well as paramedics, the neighbors all watched as the police placed a struggling Tokio in the back of a police car but they could still hear her yell drunkly "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

Tsuyoi watched from the outside the yellow crime scene tape as the paramedic tried to save Kaoru's life but in the end it wasn't enough. . Kaoru life had end so tragic that she hadn't even began to live. . For a split second he could almost be smiling to himself. .

 ** _A statue stands in a shaded place_**

 ** _An angel girl with an upturned face_**

 ** _A name is written on a polished rock_**

 ** _A broken heart that the world forgot_**

Kaoru's funeral was small but tragic, to see a young girls life take so early. The only ones that attended her funeral were her grandparents, her father and brothers and Tsuyoi. Tsuyoi looked down at the grave that read:

'Here lies Kaoru Matsubara. . beloved daughter. May she rest in peace.' she had a concrete angel on top of her tombstone with her picture and a few flowers on the side.

Tsuyoi smiled before he touched the tombstone and something amazing happen. .

 ** _Through the wind and the rain_**

 ** _She stands hard as a stone_**

 ** _In a world that she can't rise above_**

 ** _But her dreams give her wings_**

 ** _And she flies to a place where she's loved_**

 ** _Concrete angel_**

A hand touched his as he looked up to see a girl with beautiful lime green eyes, raven black shoulder length hair with a light green dress and a black belt on her waist, white leggings and black sneakers.

"Tag! Your it! Boomer!" She laughed before she flew away with leaving behind a green light followed by a pink and light blue light.

Boomer laughed before he looked back and you saw that his hair had lighten, he still had dark blue eyes expect he wore a dark blue sweater with a black horizontal line in the middle, black jeans and sneakers.

He look back to look at his brother, before he smirk. Butch and Brick looked at each other before they flew in the air and followed after the green, pink and blue lights. Boomer laughed before he followed after his brothers and friends.. They had each other as they had fun and laughed together. . Nobody could hurt them anymore. .

The End


End file.
